


The Day We Met

by WildflowerWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildflowerWeasley/pseuds/WildflowerWeasley
Summary: On her wedding day, Hermione looks back on her memory of her first trip on the Hogwarts Express.





	The Day We Met

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a little one-shot I threw together for September 1st. I love Nevmione and don't see enough of it so here you go. Grammarly is my beta, I hope you like it!  
> Edited 12/27/18

 

Sunday, September 1, 2002

 

Standing out the window of her bridal suite, Hermione Granger ran her hands down the lace gown she wore as she looked out over the beautiful gardens below. The guests were gathered in small groups, talking or slowly moving to their seats. Children were running about squealing and she could see her handsome groom chatting with Kingsley as he waited for the ceremony to begin.

 

Closing her eyes on the scene below, she released a content sigh and smiled warmly.

* * *

 

_Sunday, September 1, 1991_

 

_Hermione climbed the steps onto the Hogwarts Express, her heart beating frantically. This was the first day of her new life, a new chapter in her life as a witch and she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t a little afraid. She hadn’t had the easiest time making friends at her old school._

 

_Her eyes searched each compartment as she walked the aisle searching for a place to sit. The trip to Scotland would be a long one and she hoped that whoever she shared a space with would be friendly._

 

_Spotting an empty compartment on the left, she walked in and sat down pulling out her copy of Hogwarts a History. She settled in quickly getting lost in the pages, she couldn't wait to see the great hall and the black lake. Everything was just so, well...magical!_

 

_As she was reading about the history of the four Houses, the compartment door slid open and a boy with sandy blond hair walked in._

 

_”May I sit with you?” He asked quietly._

 

_Hermione looked up and smiled brightly, ”of course, please join me.”_

 

_She noticed his cheeks had gone red as he walked over and quietly sat on the seat across from her._

 

_”I’m Hermione,” she introduced herself to the shy boy hopefully._

 

_”I’m Neville.”_

 

_“It’s nice to meet you, Neville.”_

 

_He nodded and returned his gaze to his hands wringing in his lap. Hermione’s eyebrows furrowed at his behavior, he looked sad almost like he was just barely holding back tears. She bit her lip as she warred with herself, would he tell her to mind her own business if she asked what was wrong? Nodding to herself she made her decision and asked if he was alright, she longed for a friend and silently begged for him to accept her._

 

_She watched as he shook his head and sniffled while silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He swiped them away before sighing heavily. Her heart broke for him but warmed at his acceptance._

 

_”I’ve lost my toad, Trevor. My Gran is going to be so cross with me when she finds out.”_

 

_Hermione smiled softly, she understood that he was sad about losing his familiar but could clearly see that he was more worried about his grandmother’s disappointment._

 

_”I can help you look for him,” she offered. “We’ll check all of the compartments until he’s found.” Hermione saved her page and laid her book on the seat beside her before she stood._

 

_Neville’s face brightened a little as he stood and he wore a hopeful expression._

 

_“Really? You want to help me find Trevor?”_

 

_“Of course, what are friends for?”_

 

_Before she could lead him out of the compartment, Neville took her hand and squeezed it, quietly thanking her for her help. He obviously hadn’t expected her kindness and Hermione squeezed his hand in return as she pulled him into the aisle to begin their search._

 

_They had checked every compartment to no avail, no one had seen Trevor the toad and Neville followed Hermione back to their compartment with his head hanging._

 

_Hermione had done her best to cheer her new friend up, she was determined to make him smile and had managed to get him talking about what he was looking forward to most. By the end of the journey, she was filled with joy as she had caught him smiling once or twice and had even made him laugh._

 

_Later, after a nervous boat ride in the dark, Neville caught sight of his beloved toad hopping up the steps to the school. It seemed that Trevor had hitched a ride on another student and Neville quickly scooped him up smiling brightly at Hermione._

 

_She would never forget that day, how magical that first glimpse of the castle had been or how nervous she had been at the sorting. But more than anything, she would always remember meeting her very first friend, the boy who would grow to mean more to her than any other._

* * *

 

”Hermione!”

 

Pulled from her thoughts, Hermione turned to look over her shoulder and smiled. Harry stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised. Judging by his expression, he had been calling her name for longer than she realized.

 

”They're ready for you, love. Are you nervous?”

 

She smiled and shook her head. ”No, I’m not nervous. I was just remembering my first trip on the express.

 

Harry barked a laugh and shook his head before walking over and pulling her in for a hug. “Ah yes, the day I first met my favorite swotty bookworm.”

 

She chuckled and pinched his side before he released her, and she took his hand letting him lead her down the stairs.

 

”Last chance to run.” Harry joked when they reached the french doors that lead to the gardens at Longbottom Keep.

 

”Never,” she laughed.

 

“Alright, love, let’s get you out there then.” Harry took her arm as the doors swung open and she was greeted by the bright smile of the man she loved. All others melted away as she walked toward him.

 

When they stopped in front of Kingsley, Harry dropped a kiss to her cheek before going to his seat.   

 

”You’re late Mrs. Longbottom,” Neville said with a mischievous grin.

 

”Sorry love, I got lost in memories.”

 

”Oh?” He whispered.

 

She smiled and took his hand, ”Mmm. I was caught up thinking about a shy boy who lost his toad.”

 

He laughed then and brought her hands up to kiss her knuckles. She knew a blush was staining her cheeks and squeezed his hands before turning to look at Kingsley who had begun to speak.

 

As the Minister for Magic talked about the sacred bonds of marriage, Hermione’s mind once again wandered to the night Neville had proposed and she couldn’t keep the smile from her face.

* * *

 

_Friday, August 10, 2001_

 

_Hermione stood in the Leaky Cauldron talking to Ginny and Pansy, her gaze landing on a certain sandy-haired wizard every few minutes._

 

_Each time he caught her stare he would send her a cheeky smirk before turning back to his conversation, making her stomach flutter and her cheeks turn crimson._

_They were out with friends, enjoying a Friday night after a long work week...well that was what she had thought until her boyfriend walked over and got the attention of the entire pub._

 

_”Attention everyone! Alright, I just wanted to share my gratitude with all of you for someone who means a lot to me. That someone is my wayward toad, Trevor, bless his toady soul. Thanks to my little familiar, I made my first friend on the Hogwarts Express eleven years ago.” He looked down at her as he said, “I’ll never forget the moment I looked into those beautiful brown eyes...I was terrified.”_

 

_He sent her a cheeky smile and she rolled her eyes at him while their audience laughed._

 

_”Seriously though, I couldn’t have asked for a better friend. This woman was always there for me when I needed someone and never failed to remind me that I was worth so much more than I ever believed. I spent many years wishing I could be in either of your places,” he said looking at Harry and Ron. ”But I know now that I was never meant to get her through those years of her life, but the ones following.”_

 

_He wrapped his arms around her, looking down at her with a soft smile before beginning again, this time speaking to her. “Our story began on the train and slowly led us back to one another. When you came rushing back into my life for our last year at school I had hoped to at least continue being friends, never really allowing myself to believe there could be more...but lucky for me, fate had other plans. You’ve changed my life for the better and you continue to fill my world with kindness, joy, and beauty. I love you more and more each day. So I have a question for you Hermione Granger.”_

 

_Hermione’s eyes widened as Neville dropped to one knee and took hold of her hand._

 

_“Will you be my wife?”_

 

_Hermione couldn't help the tears filling her eyes as she shakily replied, ”Yes, of course, I will.”_

 

_Neville stood, smiling brightly and kissed her soundly before taking a ring from his pocket and sliding it on her finger._

* * *

 

 

Hermione smiled up at Neville, tears sliding down her cheeks as they finished their vows and watched as the tendrils of magic wrapped around their clasped hands binding them together for eternity.

 

When the magic faded and the ceremony was completed, Kingsley excitedly announced to their audience that they were now man and wife and for Neville to kiss his bride.

 

Neville whooped, and Hermione tilted her head up and laughed lightly before he threw his arms around her waist and lifted her up to capture her lips with his own.

 

He snogged her silly, and her tears were forgotten with the sound of whistles and cheers from their friends and family in the background. When he broke their kiss, she buried her face in his neck, breathing in his earthly scent and hugged him tightly to her.

 

“I love you, Nev.”

 

Her husband squeezed her a little tighter and kissed her temple, “I love you too Mi.”


End file.
